Dans trois ans
by ln.lfz
Summary: Une promesse faite entre deux enfants...
1. Chapter 1

JOYEUX NOEL !

Et oui ça s'annonce la fin de l'année tout ça .

J'espère que vous aviez passé un bon réveillon et que le papa Noël a été gentil avec vous. Je l'espère en tout cas.

Chose due, chose promise. Je vous donne mon cadeau de fin d'année qui se nomme _Dans Trois ans_. Il se divise en trois parties. La première partie s'intitule _Kanojo_. Pour les pas doués en japonais, ce mot veux dire "Petite Amie"… maintenant vous pouvezs deviner qui ce cache derrière ce personne. Je suis sûre que vous n'aurez pas de mal, pour ceux qui ont l'habitude avec moi, lol.

Une dernière chose avant de vous laisse. Hier, le 24 décembre, était un anniversaire qui reste important pour moi. Cela fait Un an que je me suis inscrite sur ce site. Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir parcouru ce chemin avec vous. J'ai eu beaucoup d'amis sur ce site. Plus que je ne l'aurai imaginer. Moi qui me disais que je me ferai jeter dès le première jour. Je voulais vous préparer quelque chose mais malheureusement il n'est pas complet, donc il faudra attendre encore un peu. A Noter que le 28 décembre sera le jour où j'ai posté le premier chapitre de _Tu n'es pas seul_…. Peut- être que si le temps me le permet, je mettrais sur le site, sinon il faudra attendre encore un peu. Mais je préviens les impatients que ce ne sera pas la suite de _Tu n'es pas_, car il y en a pas. Voilà, je vous remercie d'être toujours à mes côtés pour m'encourager à chaque chapitre. Merci, merci. Cette fic est pour vous tous qui me lisent. Je la dédicace à vous, lecteurs. Et encore MERCI.

Aller j'arrête de palabrer et vous laisse, avec une certain appréhension à ce premier chapitre.  
Bisous  
Ln

**Chapitre01 : Kanojo**

Il regarda par la fenêtre le ciel bleu de Konoha. Le vent entrait dans la chambre d'hôpital, laissant un sentiment de bien être. Naruto ferma les yeux.

Soudain on frappa à la porte. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, une jeune fille apparut sans vraiment regarder le propriétaire de la chambre.

-Bon… bonjour Naruto- kun, dit-elle en rougissant.

-Oh Hinata ! s'écria le jeune garçon. Je suis bien content que tu viennes me voir encore aujourd'hui. C'est long les journées ici. On ne m'a même pas permis de quitter le lit. C'est encore un coup d'Oba- chan.

Hinata vint s'installer près du lit et sourit aux grimaces de Naruto.

-Il faut que tu te rétablisses rapidement, dit-elle. Si tu te blesses, ton séjour ici sera plus long.

-Pas question, surtout que maintenant je sais que je vais partir.

-Partir ! répéta Hinata, étonnée.

-Oui, dit-il en montrant toutes ses dents. Hier, Ero- sennin est venu me voir et il m'a dit qu'il va m'emmener avec lui pendant un certain temps. Je vais découvrir le monde.

-Je vois, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Ben… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, inquiet par le visage triste que présentait la jeune fille.

-Euh… je… Ce sera triste si tu pars… Tu vas me manquer…

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Oui… Tu vas beaucoup me manquer.

-Hé ! Je te promets que je reviendrai encore plus fort que maintenant… et tu verras je prendrai la place de cette vieille peau qui nous sert de Hokage.

-Naruto- kun… tu ne devrais pas appeler Hokage- sama comme ça.

-Hé hé hé ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle le sait très bien.

-… Combien de temps seras-tu absent ?

-Hum… Ero- sennin m'a dit qu'Orochimaru ne pourra pas changer de corps avant trois quatre ans… hum… l'Akatsuki ne va pas attaquer pendant cette période… murmura-t-il en regardant le plafond puis il compta sur ses doigts. Ouaih ! Je pense que ce sera trois ans au moins.

-Trois ans… c'est long, dit Hinata en baissant la tête.

-Tu… tu es triste ?

-Euh… oui, bien sûr, dit-elle en souriant tristement. … Le garçon que j'admire le plus va partir.

-Tu m'admires ? dit-il en élargissant les yeux.

-Euh… ou… oui… Tu me donnes la force de devenir plus forte.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai, dit-il en se souvenant de sa rencontre avec elle, avant son combat contre Neji.

-Je… je…

-Hum ? demanda-t-il, voulant qu'elle continue, mais elle baissa une nouvelle fois la tête en rougissant.

Il la regarda attentivement puis il sourit. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui lui fait relever la tête.

-Je suis sûr que tu seras beaucoup plus forte dans trois ans.

-Tu… tu crois ?

-Oui. Pas de doute. Tu es déjà forte, alors dans trois ans, tu seras deux fois voire même trois fois plus forte.

-Je ne suis pas forte, dit-elle en souriant. J'ai perdu face à Neji- nii- san.

-Et bien justement, tu es très forte. Tu lui as montré toute ta force. Et un jour, tu pourras le battre. Hé ! On fait une promesse ?

-Une promesse ?

-Oui ! On se promet que dans trois ans, on sera plus fort que maintenant, d'accord ? dit-il en lui montrant le petit doigt.

Hinata sourit tendrement. Elle se leva et tendit son petit doigt.

-Dans trois ans, nous serons les plus forts, dit Naruto en souriant.

-Oui.

Tous deux se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Eh ! De plus près, tu es très mignonne, s'écria Naruto.

-Co… comment ? dit Hinata surprise.

-Oui, c'est vrai, dit-il en approchant son visage vers celui de la jeune fille.

Surprise, elle recula et tomba en arrière lorsqu'elle percuta la chaise.

-Hinata ! cria Naruto en sortant de son lit pour voir si elle allait bien.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et vérifia si elle ne s'était pas blessée.

-Ça va ?

-Ou… oui… gomen.

-Hum ! Pourquoi ? C'est moi qui dois m'excuser… je t'ai fait peur, c'est normal…

-Tu ne m'as pas fait peur, dit-elle en posant sa main contre la poitrine musclée. J'ai juste été un peu surprise.

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Hinata sourit tendrement. C'était la première fois que Naruto voyait ce genre de sourire sur ses lèvres. C'était même la première fois que quelqu'un lui souriait ainsi.

Il était attiré par ce sourire.  
Il avança son visage vers ce sourire.  
Il leva les yeux vers ceux de la jeune fille.  
Avait-il le droit de s'approcher d'elle ?  
Il chercha un consentement dans ses yeux limpides.

Il s'avança encore. Elle sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres.  
Elle était hypnotisée par ses yeux.  
Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Pourquoi parler ? Cela romprait toute la tension qu'il y avait entre eux. Elle ne voulait pas. Lui non plus, lui qui avait l'habitude d'ouvrir sa bouche à tout va.

Il leva sa main pour la poser sur son épaule. Il ne fallait pas rompre cette envie.  
Elle avança un peu plus et commença à fermer ses yeux.  
Il fit de même. Il entrouvrit les lèvres.  
Il ne restait que quelques millimètres entre eux… entre leurs lèvres.  
Elle glissa ses mains jusqu'à son cou et il remonta la sienne jusqu'à sa joue.  
C'était fait… presque…

-Naruto, j'espère que tu n'as pas fait de bêtises, en mon absence.

Ils étaient figés. A quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Naruto ? dit l'intrus qui les aperçut derrière le lit.

Hinata et Naruto se lâchèrent et reculèrent de peur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire, il y avait un instant ? Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

Hinata rougit fortement. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Qu'allait-elle faire ?

-Hun… je suis arrivée au mauvais moment, en dirait ! dit l'intrus.

Les deux enfants tournèrent la tête vers une Tsunade au sourire malsain.

-O… Oba- chan, réussit à dire Naruto tout rouge de confusion.

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger, toi et ta kanojo, dit-elle en regardant fixement Hinata.

-Ma… Euh… Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! s'écria-t-il en se levant pour éviter toute confusion.

-Mais oui, dit Tsunade avec son petit sourire suspicieux.

Elle s'avança vers le jeune Hyuga pour l'aider à se relever.

-Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas quitter ton lit.

-Ou… oui, c'est vrai, dit Naruto toujours aussi rouge, mais Hi… Hinata est tombée…

-Gomen, dit la jeune fille en se penchant légèrement. Tout… tout est de ma faute…

-Mais non, mais non, dit Tsunade heureuse de pouvoir charrier le pauvre Naruto. Naruto devait avoir une part de responsabilité. Et puis cela n'explique pas pourquoi vous étiez si proches l'un de l'autre.

-O… OBA- CHAN ! cria Naruto en sautant sur la jeune femme.

Celle-ci l'évita facilement. Il atterrit sur le sol en se cognant contre le mur. Tsunade n'en tint pas compte et se tourna vers Hinata.

-Comme ton cher kareshi(1) ne veut pas nous présenter, on le fera sans lui. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Euh… Hi… Hinata… Hyûga Hinata.

-Heureuse de faire ta connaissance. Moi c'est Tsunade, célèbre…

-Célèbre perdante, coupa Naruto, furieux qu'on ne s'occupât pas de lui.

-Répète un peu, se retourna vivement Tsunade.

-Et alors, c'est la pure vérité.

-Tu veux ta mort ? demanda Tsunade hors d'elle.

-Tu crois ça ? demanda Naruto en la défiant des yeux.

-Tsunade- sama, Naruto- kun, vous allez vous arrêter ! cria une voix près d'eux.

Ils se retournèrent vivement et découvrirent Shizune.

-Ah ! Shizune- nee- chan ! dit Naruto surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore? demanda la jeune fille furieuse.

-J'ai pris sur le fait Naruto et sa kanojo.

-Kanojo, répéta Shizune, puis son regard tomba sur Hinata. Kawaii ! s'écria-t-elle en s'avançant vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Naruto un peu au dépourvu.

-Je crois qu'elle apprécie ta petite kanojo, dit Tsunade en souriant tendrement.

-Moi c'est Shizune, dit la jeune kunoichi en prenant les mains d'Hinata dans les siennes. Et toi ?

-Hi… Hinata, dit la fillette en rougissant.

-Kawaii ! cria-t-elle en prenant la fillette dans les bras.

-Elle l'apprécie vraiment, dit Tsunade.

-Mais… Shizune- nee- chan, arrête, tu vas l'étouffer ! cria Naruto.

-Désolée Naruto- kun, dit Shizune tenant toujours la main d'Hinata. Je ne savais pas que tu avais une kanojo aussi mignonne.

Naruto regarda Hinata qui était de plus en plus rouge.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne » s'avoua le jeune renard.

-Bon c'est pas tout mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Shizune ? demanda Tsunade en reprenant tout son sérieux.

-Ah oui ! En fait vous avez de la visite au bureau. Je suis venue vous prévenir et puis je vous ai entendu vous disputer avec Naruto- kun… comme toujours.

-Je n'attendais pas de visite à cette heure- ci… Hum… Naruto, retourne dans ton lit au plus vite et je ne veux pas te voir en sortir jusqu'à ce soir. Tu m'as bien entendue ?

-Eh mais, je n'ai plus mal du tout, je peux quitter l'hôpital maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? demanda Tsunade, le regard noir.

-Bon… Mais je m'ennuie, moi, dit-il boudeur, en entrant sous le drap.

-Tu n'as qu'à continuer ce que tu faisais avec ta kanojo avant que je ne vous aie interrompus.

-Heu… dit-il tout rouge, puis il regarde Hinata.

-Allons-y, Shizune, dit l'Hokage en quittant la chambre.

-Oui Tsunade- sama, dit la jeune femme un peu triste de quitter Hinata. Moi qui voulais rester pour discuter avec toi.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et la dirigea vers Naruto.

-Occupe-toi bien d'elle, Naruto- kun, dit-elle en posant la main d'Hinata sur celle de Naruto.

-Heu… oui, dit-il, confus.

Les deux adolescents la regardèrent partir.

-Je suis désolé, dit Naruto en se grattant derrière la tête. Il leur arrive qu'elles perdent complètement la tête.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle en souriant timidement.

* * *

-C'est bien la première fois que je te vois agir ainsi, dit Tsunade en souriant.

-Hum… Vous voulez parler de Hinata ? Elle est tellement mignonne, dit Shizune, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-Les seules fois où je t'ai vue ainsi, c'était avec Ton-Ton….

-C'est vrai. J'aimerai faire plus ample connaissance avec elle.

-Tu en auras le temps. Au fait, qui m'attend ?

-Hyuga Hiashi, dit simplement Shizune.

-Je vois… Voyons ce qu'il va nous demander…

* * *

-C'est très gentil à toi de m'avoir tenu compagnie toute la matinée, dit Naruto en souriant.

-Ce n'est rien, Naruto- kun, dit la jeune fille en baissant les yeux.

-Au moins j'avais quelqu'un à qui parler, dit-il tristement en regardant le ciel par la fenêtre ouverte. Le temps est passé tellement vite avec toi.

-Merci… dit-elle rougissant. Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer et…

-Mais pas du tout, coupa-t-il. Et puis, comme ça, j'ai pu te connaître un peu plus.

-Hum ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Naruto.

-Ben oui. Avant je ne savais rien de toi sauf des trucs sans intérêt mais maintenant je te connais un peu plus. Et puis, je peux dire que je ne t'ai pas si mal jugée, dit-il en levant les yeux vers le plafond, réfléchissant.

-Mal jugée, demanda-t-elle, voulant savoir ce qu'il pense d'elle.

-Ben oui. Tu es une fille étrange…

-Ah ! fit-elle, dégoûtée.

-Mais tu es aussi très mignonne et très intelligente. Et puis j'aime bien les filles comme toi… Dis, dis ! commença- t- il à crier. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi réellement ?

-Hum…c'est que je… je ne sais pas vraiment… dit-elle en jouant avec ses index.

-Ben tu m'aimes bien ou pas ?

-Oui… Tu es quelqu'un de courageux et sûr de toi même si tu te surestimes.

-Ah oui, dit-il en réfléchissant.

-Mais… mais tu n'as qu'une parole que tu tiens toujours, même si elle est dure à accomplir. C'est pour ça que je t'admire, dit-elle en lui souriant tendrement.

-Ce sourire… dit-il doucement, complètement hypnotisé.

-Quoi ?

Il s'avança vers elle. Elle recula légèrement.

Il ferma les yeux. Elle les écarta de surprise.

Ce n'était qu'un effleurement. Juste une caresse sur ses lèvres. Pas vraiment un baiser.

Il recula, choqué de ce qu'il avait fait.

-Je… je suis désolé, dit-il gêné. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Hinata se leva brusquement. Il la regarda inquiet mais ne comprit pas ce qui se passa.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa… Un vrai baiser.

Elle recula et voulut prendre la fuite

-Hinata ! cria- t- il.

Elle s'arrêta, le dos tourné à Naruto.

-Pourquoi ? voulut- il savoir.

On frappa à la porte.

-C'est pas vrai ! dit-il furieux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

-Yo ! Naruto, dit Jiraya en entrant dans la pièce. Oh mais tu as de la visite… Mignonne petite fille.

Hinata rougit et le salua.

-Je dois partir, dit-elle puis elle se tourna vers Naruto. A dans trois ans.

Il resta muet.

Il la laissa partir.

-Tu as bon goût question petite amie, dit Jiraya en s'installant devant lui.

-Touche-la et t'es un homme mort, dit-il menaçant.

-T'inquiète, trop jeune pour moi. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Ça te dit de partir maintenant ?

-C'est vrai ? dit-il surpris.

-Ouais, j'ai la permission de Tsunade. On y va?

-Yoshi !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde !

Comment allez- vous !

Voilà comme promis le nouveau chapitre de _Dans trois ans_. Mais avant je vais répondre au reviews des anonymes (FFN ne pourras pas m'en vouloir, lol) :

**Princesse d'Argent** : Argh ! tu as encore esquivé, mon ange, c'est pas bien lol ! Sinon je suis bien contente que ce soit la version corrigée. Normalement ce chapitre aussi, enfin je l'espère ! Sinon oui Hinata est toujours aussi timide (de toute manière je ne vois pas Hinata autrement, lol) et Naruto reste fidèle à lui-même. Tu dis Jiraya est un boulet, mais Tsunade n'est pas très loin, MDR ! Ah les sannins, vraiment il aurait fallu les inventer s'ils n'existaient pas, lol. Mais merci pour ta review, mon ange. Bisous.

**Mangaskiss** : Mais bien sûr que je te reconnais… comment pourrais- je oublier ma très chère Mangy lol. Mais je te remercie de prendre la peine que tu me faces une gentille review. Pour la suite ben la voilà. Kiss !

Voilà c'est fini… hum… ça fait bizarre car mes réponses aux reviews sont courtes, ça fait pauvre et triste … Mais bon…

Alors pour le chapitre 02, ben rien de spéciale à dire, sauf qu'il se situe après la recherche de Gaara si on peut dire. Ah oui ! Mahiro m'avait fait la remarque : J'avais mis une note mais je n'ai pas donné la traduction de "Kareshi". Désolée mais j'étais assez speed la semaine dernière et j'ai oublié de la mettre, Gomen, gomen ! Donc pour palier à cette erreur et que le titre de ce chapitre se nomme aussi _Kareshi _donc la traduction est « petit ami » (c'est toujours pour ceux qui ne sont pas doués en japonais, lol)

Il ne faut pas oublier que les personnages de _Naruto _ne sont pas à moi mais à Kashimoto- sensei.  
Aller, je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la conclusion de cette histoire.  
Avant de partir je vous souhaite une BONNE ANNEE !

Bisous  
Ln.

**Chapitre 02 : Kareshi**

Naruto marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha, cherchant à se souvenir de chaque détail du village. Lentement, il parcourait chaque intersection.

Soudain, en franchissant le pont où il avait l'habitude d'attendre Kakashi-sensei, il vit une silhouette. Il s'avança et découvrit peu à peu cette personne.

Elle portait un manteau beige assez long qui volait au vent. Le haut du manteau était encadré d'une fausse fourrure qui cachait partiellement le visage de son propriétaire. Il distingua que cette personne portait une côte de mailles qui lui servait de tee-shirt et d'un pantalon noir qui lui moulait les jambes. Il savait d'instinct que c'était une femme mais elle semblait mélancolique.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, elle tourna la tête vers lui.

Il fut choqué, lorsqu'il vit ses yeux… Blancs comme de la neige.

Il s'avança vers elle et la reconnut tout de suite.

Elle recula légèrement en le découvrant un peu plus.

Lorsqu'elle le reconnut à son tour, elle courut dans ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu as bien changé, dit-il en souriant à son tour. J'ai bien failli ne pas te reconnaître, continua-t-il en caressant sa chevelure nuit noire.

-Moi je croyais que tu ne reviendrais plus.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'ai qu'une seule parole.

Il la serra contre lui tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Dis, ça te dit un bol de ramen ? Ichiraku est toujours aussi bon.

-Tu adores toujours autant les ramen ?

-Ben oui… Mais je n'ai pas pu trouver de ramen aussi bon qu'Ichiraku.

-Au moins, tu n'as pas changé là-dessus, dit-elle en souriant.

-Eh ! Tu croyais quoi ! dit-il en montrant toutes ses dents. Allons-y, j'ai plein de choses à te raconter.

Il lui prit la main et la dirigea vers Ichiraku.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans le parc de Konoha, assis sur un banc un peu à l'écart.

-Ouaouh ! cria Naruto en se massant le ventre. J'ai trop mangé.

-Tu as fini au moins dix bol de ramen, dit Hinata en rigolant tout bas.

-Non, je n'ai pas mangé dix bols mais onze exactement, dit-il fièrement ce qui provoqua l'éclat de rire d'Hinata. C'est beau de te voir rire comme ça.

Hinata s'arrêta net et regarda Naruto. Elle rougit vivement.

-Et même ta petite couleur aux joues, c'est très mignon, dit-il pour la taquiner ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir plus.

-Je… je… paniqua-t-elle.

-Mais en fait, tu m'as critiqué tout à l'heure avec mes ramens ! dit subitement Naruto.

-Je… je ne voulais pas te contrarier.

-Alors pour te faire pardonner, tu dois subir la punition divine, dit-il, menaçant.

-La punition divine ? demanda-t-elle, prenant peur soudainement.

-La punition des guillis, dit-il en sautant sur la jeune fille et tous les deux tombèrent par terre. Cela ne le ralentit pas, bien au contraire.

-Non… Naruto-kun, cria Hinata, essayant de se débattre. Je ne peux… peux… plus… respirer… Na… Naruto… kun…

Il se calma et la regarda se débattre encore. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il avait arrêté sa « punition », elle se mit à l'observer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Naruto-kun ? demanda-t-elle toute essoufflée.

-Je t'admire, dit-il doucement.

-Na… Naruto-kun…

-Je préfère te voir comme ça que comme tout à l'heure.

-Tout à l'heure ?

-Sur le pont… Tu avais l'air mélancolique voire malheureuse… Quelque chose te tracassait….

-Ah ! Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait lire en moi comme ça.

-Peut-être parce que tu m'intéresses.

-Je t'intéresse…

Il s'avança vers elle pour se rapprocher de son visage.

-Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui te donnerais un vrai baiser, termina-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Il l'allongea sur l'herbe et l'enlaça amoureusement. Elle répondit au baiser et glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde, les serrant plus.

A bout de souffle, ils se lâchèrent.

Ses yeux bleus limpides l'observèrent attentivement. Il lui sourit.

-Na… Naruto-kun… Il faut que je te dise…

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il voyant son inquiétude.

-Il faut que tu saches…

-N'aies pas peur, je ne te mangerai pas, dit-il en caressant sa joue.

-Je… je suis fiancée…

-Avec qui ? demanda-t-il surprise en se relevant légèrement.

-Au fils d'un grand commerçant qui est prêt à perdre son nom pour prendre celui des Hyûga.

-Dis-moi qui c'est et je vais tout de suite le supprimer ! cria-t-il, enflammé.

-Naruto-kun, dit-elle en souriant tendrement. Ne fais pas ça, je n'en vaux pas la peine.

-Tu crois ça, dit-il en lui souriant. Je ferais tout pour toi depuis le moment où je t'ai embrassé la première fois… même si c'était qu'un effleurement.

-Merci Naruto-kun… Je suis si contente que tu sois là, dit-elle en calant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

-Tu ne préfères pas aller chez moi ?

-Heu… ne put que dire Hinata tellement elle était choqué par ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Non, non, dit-il paniqué de la mauvaise interprétation de ce qu'il avait dit. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. C'est juste pour discuter tranquillement.

-Je… je sais Naruto-kun, dit-elle en essayant de le calmer. Tu n'es pas le genre de garçon qui essaie d'abuser des filles.

-Jamais, dit-il en se relevant. Sauf si tu me le demandais.

-Euh…

-Décidément, je ne sais que dire des choses pas très nettes… C'est peut-être parce que je suis content.

-Naruto-kun, allons chez toi…

…

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard.

* * *

-Naruto, lève-toi, dit Hinata en levant les draps.

-J'ai sommeil Kakashi-sensei, dit Naruto en serrant son oreiller contre lui.

-Naruto, dit Hinata vexée qu'il la compare à Kakashi. Si c'est comme ça, moi, je m'en vais toute seule à la fête.

-Non, ne t'en vas pas, dit-il en lui prenant le bras. Reste avec moi aujourd'hui.

-Naruto, tu m'avais promis qu'on irait ensemble à la fête et il est bientôt dix heures.

-Je suis rentré tard de mission pour être là aujourd'hui. Hina-chan, sois gentille avec moi. Viens dans le lit.

Hinata lui fit la moue puis s'assit sur le lit. Il la tira vers lui et elle s'allongea sur lui. Il en profita pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Naruto, je veux vraiment aller à cette fête… et puis…

-Et puis ? demanda-t-il en déboutonnant la chemise d'Hinata.

-Il y a plusieurs rumeurs sur nous.

-Hum ? Quel genre de rumeurs ?

-Que nous nous sommes disputés et que la rupture approche…

-Qui a bien pu dire ce genre de bêtises ?

-Je ne sais pas… mais c'est depuis que ma famille a annoncé l'arrivée de mon fiancé…

-Ah ! Je pourrais enfin lui casser la gueule, dit-il avec un large sourire.

-Naruto, dit-elle avec reproche… Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas me marier avec lui… Mais les Anciens pensent que notre relation n'est que… « enfantillage ».

-Enfantillage ? demanda Naruto en continuant à déshabiller Hinata. Nous sommes jeunes, certes, mais nous savons ce que nous voulons, dit-il en l'embrassant.

-Naruto, je veux aller à la fête…

-Est-ce que quelqu'un t'attend ? demanda-t-il suavement à son oreille.

-Non… enfin… cette après midi pour le carnaval on devait rejoindre tous nos amis.

-Alors ce matin, il n'y a personne ?

-Non pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

-Parce que je veux te manger toute crue, dit-il en lui mordant le cou.

Elle gloussa puis vint l'embrasser.

* * *

-Dis donc, le dernier de la classe, tu étais passé où ? Je t'ai cherché partout.

-Tais-toi, sac à puces ! cria Naruto en s'avançant vers son ami. Rien que le fait de te voir me fatigue.

-D'accord, alors je ne te dirais pas ce que j'ai trouvé tout à l'heure sur qui tu sais.

-Attends, dit Naruto en accrochant son bras autour du cou de Kiba.

Tous les deux partirent dans un endroit tranquille, laissant leurs petites amies seules.

-Ils ne manquent pas de culot, ces deux-là, dit Tenten, les mains sur les hanches.

-Ils doivent peut-être parler de trucs de garçons, dit Hinata en rigolant tout bas.

-Oui, mais Kiba m'a promis d'être à la fête le plus tôt et il n'a pas voulu se réveiller ce matin.

-Toi aussi tu étais obligée de le réveiller.

-Oui mais je n'ai pas pu résister, dit Tenten en rougissant…

-Ah je comprends, dit Hinata en baissant la tête.

-… Tu sais Kiba a peut-être un an de différence avec moi… Mais dans certains domaines, il est très mature.

-Mature ? demanda Hinata ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Tu comprendras lorsque tu franchiras le cap d'amant avec ton kareshi.

-Amant ! dit Hinata en rougissant. Mature… Je comprends.

-Yo les filles ! cria Naruto en revenant vers elles avec Kiba. De quoi parlez-vous ?

-De maturité, dit Tenten.

-De quoi ? demanda Kiba. C'est quoi encore ces foutaises ?

-Foutaises toi-même, dit Tenten vexée. Et dire que je te faisais un compliment… Tu peux tout oublier.

-Tu trouves que je suis mature.

-Pas du tout.

-Mais Tenten-chan, ne sois pas fâchée. Tu sais très bien comment je suis… J'aime bien ouvrir ma grande gueule.

-Et bien justement…

-Et si je te donne un petit bisou, tu me pardonnes.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester que Kiba l'embrassa fugacement.

-Je crois que l'on dérange Hina-chan, dit Naruto en prenant la main de sa petite amie.

-Mais non, pas du tout, dit Kiba en lâchant une Tenten toute rouge de confusion. Je me faisais juste pardonner.

-Pauvre Tenten, dit Naruto. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle a accepté de sortir avec toi.

-Tu dis ça, mais c'est la même chose pour Hinata ! cria Kiba en colère. En plus, elle est fiancée.

-Toi, la ferme ! cria à son tour Naruto. Hinata ne va jamais épouser cet idiot, j'en fais le serment.

-Je te souhaite bien du courage pour affronter Hiashi-sama, dit une voix derrière eux.

Les deux amis se retournèrent et virent Neji accompagné de Sakura.

-Sakura-chan, dit Naruto, heureux de la voir.

-Bonjour Naruto, dit Sakura en souriant. Tu continues à te battre avec Kiba, à ce que je vois.

-Oui, et Neji ne va pas tarder à être dans mon collimateur aussi, dit Naruto en montrant toutes ses dents.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le temps de m'amuser avec toi ? demanda Neji en regardant froidement Naruto.

-Et tu crois que tu me fais peur avec ce regard ? demanda Naruto en souriant.

-Naruto, c'est pas le moment de se battre, intervint Sakura. C'est la fête aujourd'hui alors profitons-en !

-Tu as raison, dit-il en se retournant vers Hinata.

-Tu veux faire quoi en premier ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ben ce que tu veux, dit Naruto en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. C'est toi qui voulais aller à la fête. Moi j'étais bien dans mon lit.

-Et tu aurais dormi toute la journée.

-Oh non, je serais aller te chercher à midi pour qu'on mange ensemble à Ichiraku !

-Baka ! cria Sakura en lui frappant la tête. Tu crois vraiment que c'est un lieu pour emmener ta kanojo pour manger ?

-Mais là-bas au moins, je ne paie pas cher et puis Hinata aime bien cet endroit. Non ?

-Oui, dit Hinata en souriant tendrement, ce qui hypnotisa Naruto. Si je veux te faire plaisir je n'ai qu'à aller là-bas.

-Quoi ? dit Naruto en sortant de sa transe.

-Tu vois ! s'écria Sakura victorieuse. Elle fait tout ça pour te faire plaisir. Et elle, tu y penses ?

-Mais Hinata… Tu ne m'as jamais dit quel restaurant tu aimes en fait, dit Naruto un peu désemparé.

-Ichiraku, dit Hinata toujours en souriant.

-Hum ? dit tout le groupe.

-Mais… commença Sakura.

-Parce que les gens là-bas sont gentils et puis je peux voir le sourire de Naruto, dit-elle en rougissant.

-Hi… Hinata, dit Naruto avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Cela ne peut venir que de Hinata-sama, dit Neji en souriant.

-Neji-kun, dit Sakura un peu contrarié, si tu essayais de convaincre Hinata d'aller dans un super restaurant où on mange bien…

-Sakura, ça ce sont tes idées du romantisme, dit Kiba. Hinata n'est pas du genre à aller dans un restaurant qu'elle n'aime pas juste par romantisme. Tout ce qui lui importe c'est d'être avec Naruto.

-Je t'aime Hinata, dit Naruto en la prenant dans ses bras, heureux.

-Je suis si nulle que ça avec les garçons ? se demanda Sakura, dépitée.

-Je t'emmène dans un resto chic, si tu veux, dit soudainement Neji, l'air de rien, à la grande surprise de ses amis.

-Tu ferais ça pour moi ? demanda Sakura à son ami.

-Si tu as envie d'un resto chic… ben…

-Merci Neji, dit la jeune fille en sautant dans ses bras, ce qui eut le don de faire rougir le jeune Hyûga.

-Moi, je vous dis… Il y a quelque chose dans l'air, dit Kiba en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire sac à puces ! s'écria Neji.

-Arrête de me donner des noms débiles, Monsieur Sinistre, cria Kiba.

-Fais de même ! s'énerva Neji.

-Ça suffit vous deux ! cria Tenten.

-T'as de la chance qu'elle soit ma copine, dit Kiba.

-T'as de la chance qu'elle soit ma meilleure amie, dit en même temps Neji.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis se retournèrent. Naruto se mit à rire.

Les deux ninjas le regardaient d'un œil mauvais mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas plus car il continua de rire. Hinata lui prit le bras pour l'emmener ailleurs.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Hina-chan ? demanda-t-il en voyant sa petite amie dire au revoir à leurs amis.

Une fois suffisamment éloignés de leurs amis, Hinata lui donna un autre sourire.

-Hina-chan ! dit-il un peu surpris.

-Nous n'avons pas encore mangé. Tu dois mourir de faim.

-C'est vrai, dit-il en réfléchissant. On va où ?

-A Ichiraku, bien sûr.

-Tu sais Hina-chan, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras pour être plus près de lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde ! Comment allez- vous ?

Je viens d'apprendre que vous avez repris les cours en Métropole. Et bien bonne rentrée à tous et pour ceux qui sont à la Fac grosse merd…. pour les examens.

Donc avant de passer à la suite et fin de cette fic, je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes qui sont beaucoup plus nombreuse (je suis contente, lol)

**Princesse d'Argent** (ou la récidiviste, lol) : Merci pour ta review. Et oui c'est la bonne version, j'essaie de faire attention maintenant. Il faut bien récompenser tout le travail que tu as apporté à cette fic (sans oublier Zagan, lol)  
Merci pour le chapitre et contente que l'intervention de Kiba et Neji t'a plu (NEJIIIIII Aishiteruuuuu ! _Les yeux en forme de coeur_) euh bon redevenons calme… Aller on se retrouve. Bisous.

**Cassy-Chan** : Coucou Anee- chan ! Et oui une nouvelle fic où je viens vous embêter avec un petit Naru/Hina, lol. Pour le Saku/Neji, j'avais un projet en cours pour eux sur cette fic mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire, donc on va s'arrêter là pour cette fic. J'espère que la fin te plaira. Bisous.

**mangaskiss** : Coucou. Et oui FFN a certaines fonctions qui ne plaisent pas à tout le monde (moi en particulier, lol) mais faut faire avec… Merci pour la fic, c'est vraiment gentille de ta part… décidément personne n'aime pas ce fiancé et pourtant personne ne le connaît, même pas moi, mdr ! (il n'est juste mentionné)… Et oui j'adore tes kiss (tu restes number one dans cette catégorie, lol) Donc voilà la suite ! Kiss.

**Etlalanne** : Merci. Voilà la suite. Bisous

**Gladys** : Et bien, je suis contente. Et j'espère que cette suite et fin te plaira autant que le reste de l'histoire et de mes autres fics (je croise les doigts) Bisous.

**natsumi-chan** : Voilà la suite de cette fic. Et si tu es fan des Naru/Hina alors bienvenue au club. Juste pour te faire plaisir, ainsi que les fans de ce couple, j'essaierai de faire d'autres fics sur eux. Bisous.

Voilà c'est fini. Merci aux 16 reviews, ça me touche d'avoir encore autant de review malgré une année écoulée. J'espère que nous resterons amis pour le reste de cette nouvelle année (et même plus). Et merci aussi aux 15 reviews qui sont postées pour mon One- shot _Egoïstes_. Dès que j'aurai le temps cette semaine, je répondrais à tous ceux qui m'ont laisse leur adresse e- mail. Sinon pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait, merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que cette fic a plu à autant de monde (je craignais qu'il serait mal accepté, lol).

Aller je vais arrêter sinon je vais avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Je vous laisse avec cette fin de _Dans trois ans_ avec en plus un petit bonus sur comment cela se fini réellement, lol. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
Ah oui ! Le titre de ce chapitre se nomme _Futari_. Cela veut dire « ensemble » ou « à deux », c'est comme vous le sentez.  
Les personnages de _Naruto_ ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont de Kishimoto- sensei.  
Et merci à mes deux bêta qui font un énorme travail sur mes fics (oui je suis un mauvais auteur) et qui vous donnent le meilleur de ces hsitoires.

On se retrouve la semaine prochain avec… hum voyons voir…. Le dernier chapitre de _Choix_ est en préparation, je pense…. Et _Amants_, est- ce que je l'ai fini ou pas… tant de questions… à la semaine prochaine.  
Bisous  
Ln.

**Chaptre03 : Futari**

-Je voudrai te demander de quitter Hinata.

Naruto, en face de Hiashi Hyuga, était impassible. Impassible à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur, il bouillait de colère.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le fiancé d'Hinata va bientôt arriver au village et nous allons célébrer le mariage quelques jours après. Il est préférable que vous vous sépariez immédiatement.

-Pourquoi ne pensez-vous jamais à votre fille ?

-Justement. C'est pour son bien.

-Lui imposer un homme qu'elle n'aime pas… C'est ça son bien ?

Naruto se leva pour partir.

-Alors comptes-tu la laisser ?

-Non… Si vous voulez une séparation, demandez-le lui.

-Elle a refusé, elle aussi.

Naruto sourit.

-Je vais devoir le faire par la force, alors.

-Je l'enlèverai par la force, dit le jeune renard. Elle n'épousera jamais cet homme, je vous en fais le serment.

* * *

-Naruto… Que devons-nous faire ? demanda Hinata, laissant les larmes glisser sur ses joues.

-Rester ensemble, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour qu'elle se calme.

-Naruto, il est préférable d'envisager quelque chose, tu ne penses pas ? demanda une femme blonde. Hinata ne pourra pas rester éternellement dans mon bureau.

-Je sais, dit Naruto calmement, caressant le dos de sa jeune compagne.

-Tsunade- sama, dit une jeune femme brune. Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas leur donner une mission pour tous les deux ? Même séparés ?

-Non Shizune, dit la jeune femme en soupirant. La famille Hyuga a demandé des jours de repos pour l'héritière.

-Mais… Mais c'est pas juste ! s'écria Shizune.

-Est-ce que ces jours de congé sont valables si c'est le clan qui le demande et non le ninja concerné ?

-Avec la famille Hyuga, le clan parle pour le ninja, dit Tsunade désespérée de voir la jeune fille aussi malheureuse. C'est toujours ainsi avec eux.

-Hokage- sama, s'écria un ninja en entrant précipitamment dans le bureau. Nous avons des nouvelles de Suna.

-Suna ! dit Tsunade. Ça n'arrive pas au bon moment…

Elle prit le message puis sourit.

-Nous avons de la chance. Pour cette mission nous avons obligatoirement besoin d'un Hyuga et le seul pour accomplir cette mission c'est Neji… Mais…

-Il n'est pas là, continua Naruto en souriant. Pourquoi je pense qu'Hinata vient avec moi ?

-C'est exact, dit Tsunade avec un sourire machiavélique. Hyuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, je vous donne la mission d'aller d'urgence à Suna. Ils ont besoin obligatoirement d'un Hyuga pour analyser certains documents.

-A vos ordres Hokage- sama, dit Naruto avant de quitter le bureau de son amie, tenant la main d'Hinata.

* * *

-Comment avez-vous osé ? cria Hiashi de colère.

-La sécurité du village prime sur tout et ce n'est pas un mariage qui fera annuler les missions.

-Mais vous avez bien dit que Hinata- sama sera face à un ennemi coriace ? demanda Neji qui accompagnait son oncle.

-C'est exact. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à Uzumaki Naruto de l'accompagner.

-J'en suis bien content, dit doucement Neji, soulagé.

-Et bien moi non. Je veux absolument que Naruto- kun se sépare de Hinata et vous faites tout pour qu'ils restent ensemble.

-Hiashi- kun, dit Tsunade en le regardant fixement droit dans les yeux. Que ce passera-t-il après ce mariage ?

-Hinata prendra les règnes du clan comme il est convenu pour chaque génération.

-Et l'amour que se portent ces deux jeunes gens ?

-On fera en sorte qu'ils se voient très peu.

-Pensez-vous réellement pouvoir le faire ? Vous n'avez pas pu le faire alors qu'ils n'étaient que petits-amis, alors mariés…

-Je sais que Naruto- kun respectera les coutumes…

-Et s'il ne le fait pas… Et si Hinata porte son enfant et non celui de son époux.

-Vous voulez dire qu'Hinata est enceinte ? paniqua Hiashi.

-Non… Mais elle peut le devenir.

-Hokage- sama, intervint Neji, je ne pense pas qu'Hinata- sama ou même Naruto le feront, même par amour.

-Je leur mettrai la puce à l'oreille.

-Vous… vous êtes contre ce mariage, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'annuler… Et la seule personne qui puisse mettre son veto, c'est vous. Alors Hiashi- kun, pensez un peu au bonheur de votre fille et non à celui de votre clan.

-Et comment ?

-Annulez ce mariage.

-Je ne peux pas le faire. Les anciens mettront leur veto.

-Alors quel peut être le moyen d'annuler ce mariage ?

-Ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure, dit Neji.

-Quoi donc ?

-Il faut qu'Hinata- sama soit enceinte de Naruto.

-Ne… Neji ! dit surpris Hiashi.

-C'est la seule solution que je vois pour annuler ce mariage.

-Toi aussi, tu es contre ce mariage ? demanda Hiashi calmement.

-Oui, dit Neji en baissant la tête. Je pense que nous avons le droit de choisir notre partenaire. Et si l'héritière peut le faire, alors tous les membres de notre clan pourront le faire.

-Toi aussi on t'a imposé une fiancée ? demanda Tsunade.

-Oui… Mais contrairement à Hinata- sama je la connais… Tenten- chan.

-C'est ta partenaire de travail, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est aussi ma meilleure amie…

-Mais il y a un « mais » n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Tenten- chan aime un autre homme et moi… je…

-Neji, est-ce que tu t'es lié à cette personne ? demanda Hiashi.

-Non… Elle en aime un autre mais… J'ai peut-être un peu de chance…

-Si je comprends bien, continua Tsunade, si on annule ce mariage, cela te donne une possibilité de choisir ta future femme…

-C'est exact.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit tout cela avant ? demanda Hiashi. Je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi.

-J'ai confiance en vous. Le passé n'est peut-être pas effacé mais j'ai confiance en vous. Cependant, votre acharnement à faire épouser Hinata- sama avec cet inconnu… Je ne sais pas…

-Je serai obligé d'accueillir le fiancé d'Hinata… Faites en sorte qu'elle n'entre pas sur le domaine des Hyuga lorsqu'elle rentrera… Ce ne sera plus de ma volonté…

Hiashi se leva et quitta le bureau silencieusement.

-Neji, dit Tsunade après avoir réfléchi quelques minutes. Tu vas partir à Suna. Hinata aura sûrement besoin de toi. Tu y vas avec Sakura.

-Sakura ! dit-il surpris.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Cela te pose problème ?

-Euh… Non, dit-il en rougissant légèrement. C'est juste que c'est très rare que je travaille avec elle.

-Hum… dit Tsunade en souriant. Une jeune fille qui aime un autre… N'est-ce pas ?

-Euh… Je vais prévenir Sakura que nous avons une mission, dit Neji comme s'il voulait fuir le bureau de l'Hokage.

* * *

Naruto avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Comme tous les matins d'ailleurs. Cependant ce matin-là c'était différent. Les odeurs et les bruits étaient différents.

Il ouvrit enfin un œil puis le deuxième. Il se tourna et leva les bras pour tenir la masse à côté de lui mais son bras tomba dans le vide. Inquiet, il leva la tête et observa la chambre.

Son attention se porta sur une porte et il vit Hinata entrer.

-Tu ne dors plus ?

-Je n'avais plus sommeil, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Je suis allée commander le petit déjeuner. Il ne va pas tarder, je pense.

Naruto observa attentivement son visage puis s'assit sur le lit.

-Viens là, ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Elle lui obéit et entra dans le lit. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Dis-moi maintenant tout ce qui te traquasse.

-J'ai peur… J'ai peur de retourner au village, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

-Tant que je serai à tes côtés, tu n'auras pas à avoir peur, dit-il doucement au creux de son oreille.

-Naruto, si nous quittons le village pour vivre ensemble… sans contrainte… sans famille.

-Hinata… Justement, tu as une famille… Et ne pas en avoir une, c'est triste, dit-il en la serrant plus fortement.

-Je suis désolée… Naruto- kun…

Il sourit. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça.

-Il y a trois choses que j'aime le plus… Les ramens, dit-il sachant que cela la fera sourire, le village et toi. Pour ces trois choses, je serai le plus fort pour les protéger.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de protéger les ramens, dit Hinata sans que ses lèvres ne quittent son petit sourire.

-C'est vrai… Mais mon bol de ramen est précieux…. Et dire qu'à Suna, il n'y a pas d'aussi bon restaurant qu'Ichiraku. Je vais mourir, pleura-t-il.

-J'essaierai de te faire oublier tes ramens, si tu veux.

-Pas de problème, dit Naruto en se penchant vers son visage.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Naruto jura tout bas sur cet intrus. Il se leva pour ouvrir la porte et lorsqu'il revint vers Hinata, son visage était assez froid.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Naruto ? demanda inquiète la jeune femme.

-Temari veut nous voir au plus tôt.

-Bien, dit-elle en se levant.

* * *

La mission s'était passée correctement. Neji était arrivé entre-temps accompagné de Sakura et tout fut bouclé en quelques jours. Pendant leur séjour à Suna, Naruto avait remarqué le comportement étrange des deux nouveaux arrivants. Mais il avait autre chose en tête que de leur poser des questions.

La mission accomplie, le voilà dans le bureau de Tsunade accompagné de ses amis. L'Hokage lui expliqua la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Hiashi Hyuga. Assis dans le fauteuil à côté d'Hinata, il réfléchit quelques instants. Neji, Sakura, Shizune et Tsunade attendaient sa réaction, alors qu'Hinata regardait ses mains, sur ses cuisses, nerveusement.

-Alors, c'est ce qu'il a dit, dit-il pensif.

-Oui… Que comptez- vous faire ? demanda l'Hokage.

-Je ne sais pas encore, dit-il en regardant Hinata. Les Hyuga vont savoir que nous sommes revenus et feront tous pour la faire pénétrer dans le domaine.

-J'ai beau chercher, je ne sais pas quoi faire… Et ça m'énerve…

-Naruto, dit Hinata, les yeux baissés vers ses genoux, tripotant nerveusement les doigts.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hina- chan ?

Elle leva son regard blanc vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux, ce qui étonna toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce sauf le concerné. Il savait pertinemment que la jeune fille avait pris une décision et que rien ne pourrait l'en dissuader. Mais, il avait peur qu'elle ne se livre pour qu'aucune conséquence ne soit portée à son encontre.

-Epouse-moi, dit-elle, fermement.

-Co… co… comment ! s'écria-t-il en se levant de son siège.

Elle ferma les yeux comme si tous les malheurs du monde lui tombaient sur la tête.

-Hinata, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? dit Tsunade toujours surprise par cette déclaration.

-Quand je sortirai de ce bureau, je serai la femme d'un homme que je ne connais même pas et je préfère être la femme de celui que j'aime… Enfin s'il m'aime… Mais sinon…

-Mais bien sûr que je t'aime ! cria Naruto un peu excédé, mais il reprit son calme. Mais ce que tu me demandes est trop… trop…

Il se rassit sur son fauteuil puis il porta sa main vers son visage et ferma les yeux comme s'il était fatigué.

Hinata se leva et se retourna pour faire face à la porte.

-Où comptes-tu partir comme ça, Hinata ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

-Je préfère partir avant que tu n'aies d'autres problèmes… par ma faute…

-Tu crois vraiment que lorsque tu franchiras cette porte, tous mes problèmes disparaîtront ?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle pour que personne ne l'entende.

-Alors tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, dit Naruto toujours dans sa pose d'homme fatigué, alors que les autres n'avaient pas entendu la réponse d'Hinata.

Il releva le buste légèrement, le visage déterminé, regardant fixement un point sur le bureau de Tsunade.

-Sors de ce bureau et tous les problèmes se multiplieront par dix… Car je te l'ai dit, tu n'épouseras pas cet homme et je ferai tout pour accomplir cette promesse… Même le tuer de sang froid.

Hinata se figea devant cette révélation. Elle connaissait bien Naruto maintenant, bien plus que lorsqu'elle était enfant. Et elle savait qu'il accomplirait cette promesse par m'importe quel moyen.

-Que devons-nous faire alors que tu viens de refuser ma demande ? demanda-t-elle calmement, le dos toujours tourné à lui.

-Je n'ai rien refusé…

-Si ton amour est hésitant alors il vaut mieux en rester là. Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas vivre une moitié d'amour… Alors…

Elle porta la main sur la porte.

-Quitte ce bureau et je te tue, tout de suite, dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

Les autres occupants de la pièce restèrent surpris par le changement d'atmosphère qu'avait créé Naruto.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et se tourna vers Hinata qui refusa d'être face à lui.

-Tu sais très bien qu'aucun homme ne posera la main sur toi, alors tu n'iras jamais avec lui.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises, Naruto, dit-elle en se retournant pour l'affronter mais elle recula.

Elle vit son chakra virevolté autour de sa main, prêt à attaquer.

-Je te tue et j'éliminera cet homme, dit-il en la regardant froidement.

-Na… Naruto, dit-elle effrayée mais elle se ressaisit et se tint bien droite devant lui.

-Naruto, intervint Neji mais il fut vite arrêté par Tsunade.

-As-tu une dernière prière à souhaiter avant de mourir ? interrogea Naruto en remontant sa main.

-Oui, une… Epouse-moi, répondit Hinata calmement.

Il baissa sa main, et le chakra commença à diminuer pour disparaître. Il baissa la tête sur le côté et soupira.

-Très bien, dit-il, mais pas comme ça.

-Comment ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Il lui prit la main et la dirigea de force sur le fauteuil.

-Tu bouges de là et je te jure que je fais un massacre de ton clan, lui dit-il en lui montrant son index.

Il se releva vers Tsunade.

-Vous tous, ici présents, ne quittez pas cette pièce non plus et évitez qu'elle ne la quitte aussi.

Puis il quitta le bureau.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint dans le bureau de l'Hokage, il regarda attentivement toutes les personnes présentes. Il sembla soulagé. Puis il fixa Hinata qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

Il s'avança vers elle sans un bruit et se mit à genoux.

-Hinata, murmura-t-il.

Elle ne sursauta pas mais leva les yeux vers lui.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, dit-elle doucement, avec une voix pleine de regrets.

-Moi non plus, dit-il en posant sa main sur la joue blanche. Si un jour, tu n'es plus dans ce monde alors je te suivrais tout de suite. Je ne peux concevoir mon avenir sans toi, Hinata.

-Naruto, dit-elle alors que les larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux.

-Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît… Je te demande pardon pour mon attitude. Je suis un vrai nul pour exprimer mes sentiments… Je laisse mon instinct prendre le dessus et je ne me contrôle plus… Pardon, Hinata.

Elle se pencha vers lui et il la prit dans ses bras.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? intervint Tsunade, alors que Shizune avait les larmes aux yeux.

-J'y viens, dit-il en se séparant d'Hinata. Laisse-moi le temps d'effacer ce visage si triste.

Il sécha les joues rougies de la jeune fille, puis fouilla dans sa poche arrière de son pantalon et sortit une petite boîte.

-Hinata, acceptes-tu cette bague en signe de mon engagement ?

-Na… Naruto… dit la jeune fille, sans croire ce qu'elle vit dans la petite boîte. C'est… c'est magnifique !

-Acceptes-tu, Hinata ? Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

-Oui, oui ! cria-t-elle en sautant dans ses bras et tous deux tombèrent par terre.

-Oui ! cria à son tour Shizune, heureuse pour les amoureux.

-Ça lui servait à quoi de faire toute cette mascarade ? marmonna Neji, ne comprenant pas les réactions de ses amis, mais il reçut un coup de pied de la part de Sakura.

-Tu n'as aucun sentiment, baka, dit-elle, boudeuse.

-Euh… Mais… C'est que… dit-il perturbé par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Il soupira de soulagement.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout, dit Tsunade en ouvrant un tiroir pour sortir des rouleaux de couleur. Je crois que j'ai un mariage à célébrer.

-Tu avais tout prévu, Oba- chan, dit Naruto en se relevant, Hinata dans ses bras, pleurant de joie.

-Oui… Enfin je n'avais pas pris en compte ton accès d'humeur, dit-elle en souriant malicieusement. Désormais je le prendrais en considération lorsqu'il s'agira d'Hinata.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur, s'excusa-t-il en se grattant derrière la tête.

-Mais maintenant, c'est passé, dit Shizune en allant vers le jeune couple. Je suis si contente pour toi, Hinata- chan.

-Naruto, dit Tsunade, qui sera ton témoin ?

-Ah oui ! J'aimerai que se soit Sakura- chan, dit-il en souriant à son amie. Enfin, si tu le veux bien.

-Il n'y a pas de problèmes ! confirma la jeune fille au cheveux roses.

-Et toi Hinata ?

-Euh… C'est que… Je peux avoir deux témoins ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Tsunade sachant qui elle allait choisir.

-Neji-nii-san et Shizune-nee-chan… Enfin… Si vous le voulez bien…

-Bien sûr que je le veux, dit Shizune en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Tu es tellement mignonne.

-Pour moi ce sera un honneur, dit Neji avec un timide sourire.

-Bon, maintenant que tous les acteurs sont présents alors nous allons commencer la cérémonie.

Elle ouvrit un rouleau et en mit deux autres face à Naruto et Hinata. Elle commença à lire le rouleau et posa les questions ultimes. Elle leur demanda d'apposer leur signature ainsi que leur empreinte sur chacun des rouleaux qu'elle leur avait donné. Par la suite elle demanda aux témoins de signer à leur tour.

-Maintenant, vous êtes mari et femme. Naruto, tu peux…

-Attends, Oba- chan ! Tu as oublié quelque chose.

Tsunade ne savait pas quels sentiments choisir entre la colère car il venait de l'appeler pour la énième fois 'Oba- chan' ou la surprise de l'avoir interrompue à un tel moment.

Il sortit de sa poche sa petite boîte et mit au doigt de sa femme une alliance dorée où s'entremêlaient deux cœurs, l'un bleu et l'autre orange.

-Tu peux embrasser la mariée, dit Tsunade en souriant tendrement.

Il ne se fit pas prier et embrassa la jeune femme.

* * *

Les deux jeunes mariés étaient en face de Hiashi.

-Alors vous l'avez fait, dit l'homme aux cheveux longs.

-Oui, dit posément Naruto.

-Bien, il n'y a plus rien à redire, dit-il en se levant.

-Pè…. Père ! s'écria Hinata.

Hiashi se retourna vers sa fille qui baissa les yeux.

-Je… je vous demande pardon… Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable mais… mais je ne veux pas … Je ne voulais pas me marier avec un inconnu.

-Je comprends parfaitement, dit calmement Hiashi.

Hinata leva les yeux vers son père, assez surprise par sa réponse.

-Je vais faire en sorte que toutes tes affaires soient transportées dans la chambre principale. Naruto- kun, tu apporteras tes affaires aussi.

-Co… Comment ? disent en même temps les deux jeunes gens.

-Tu as épousé l'héritière du clan Hyuga. Elle ne perdra pas son nom bien que sur les papiers officiels elle portera celui d'Uzumaki. De ce fait, tu t'installes dans le manoir principal comme tout héritier doit le faire. Et vous occuperez la chambre principale.

-Vous… voulez dire que vous acceptez notre union ? demanda Naruto choqué par tout ce que venait de dire son beau-père.

-Les papiers que vous m'avez montrés sont-ils faux ?

-Bien sûr que non ! s'écria Naruto. C'est bien notre contrat de mariage.

-Bien. Alors bienvenue dans la famille Hyuga, dit Hiashi avec un petit sourire sournois.

-Merci père, dit Hinata les larmes aux yeux.

-Merci Otou- san, dit respectueusement Naruto.

-J'espère voir mon futur héritier très bientôt, dit Hiashi en quittant la pièce.

Hinata et Naruto se regardèrent heureux. Il embrassa la femme tendrement.

* * *

XXXX

* * *

Voilà c'est fini, enfin pas vraiment. Il y a encore un petit bonus car je sais que vous me poserez la question « mais qu'est ce qu'ils deviennent maintenant ? ». Donc voilà la réponse.

Avant de vous laissez définitivement, je m'excuse auprès des fans de Naruto de son comportement OCC, mais quand j'ai écrit cette partie, elle me semblais valable par rapport à la situation. Si vous pensez le contraire, je m'en excuse.

Et pour finir, si les reviews anonymes veulent que je les réponde directement, laissez- moi votre adresse e- mail.

Bisous tout le monde

Ln.

* * *

XXXX

* * *

-Non, c'est pas bon, Jiji(1) ! s'écria un enfant de quatre ans.

-Pourquoi donc, garnement ? dit Hiashi assez irrité d'être contredit par ce bout de chou.

L'enfant regarda le vieil homme de ses yeux de lait.

-Quand je me retourne, tu ne dois pas bouger ! Si tu bouges, tu as perdu !

-Hiashi Hyuga ne perd jamais, gamin !

L'enfant regarda son grand-père avec une drôle de moue. Il s'avança vers lui, les mains sur les hanches.

-Tu as bougé.

-Je n'ai pas bougé.

-Tu as bougé !

-Non !

Les deux regards se fixèrent avec défit.

-Très bien, dit l'enfant en croisant ses bras. Si on jouait au go ?

-Alors j'ai gagné ?

-Non !

-J'ai gagné, répéta Hiashi avec une autorité qui aurait fait fuir ses domestiques.

-Non ! dit l'enfant sans prendre en compte son haussement de voix.

Hiashi soupira et regarda l'enfant se diriger vers le manoir.

-Sale môme !

-Je t'ai entendu, Jiji ! cria l'enfant.

-Allons jouer au go, dit Hiashi désespéré.

Alors que le grand-père et le petit-fils s'installaient devant le goban, Naruto arriva près de sa femme en s'étirant et en baillant.

-Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive encore ? demanda-t-il en s'installant près d'Hinata.

-Père a perdu à un, deux, trois, soleil, dit Hinata en souriant.

-Ah ! Ça ne change pas, en fait, dit-il en prenant l'éventail de sa femme.

-Non… Et Hikari (2) a proposé de jouer au go.

-Il va encore perdre, dit Naruto en s'éventant. Il fait trop chaud ! J'en ai marre de toute cette paperasse !

-L'été est bien arrivé, dit la jeune femme en regardant dehors.

-Jiji, t'as triché ! cria Hikari en désignant du doigt son grand-père.

-Aucunement, dit faussement Hiashi calmement.

-Jiji ?

-Oui ?

-Si je gagne… Est-ce que tu veux bien m'entraîner ?

Hiashi réfléchit un instant puis sourit.

-D'accord.

-Alors je gagnerai, s'écria l'enfant.

-Tu vois, Hina- chan. Je te l'avais dit, il allait perdre, dit Naruto en caressant le ventre bien rond de sa femme.

-Mais il fait semblant, dit- Hinata en souriant.

-J'espère que celle qui va venir sera aussi calme que toi, dit Naruto en embrassant le ventre.

-Avec les coups de pieds qu'elle me donne, je pense que ce sera le contraire… Même pire.

-Pauvre Otou- san ! éclata de rire Naruto.

Hiashi leva les yeux vers le couple et Hikari cria :

-J'ai gagné !

-Attends, je n'étais pas concentré, s'écria-t-il en regardant le goban.

-C'est pas grave, j'ai gagné ! Allons nous entraîner maintenant, dit le garçon en se levant.

-Deux minutes, dit Hiashi en se levant à son tour. Je ne suis plus tout jeune.

-Vite, vite, Jiji ! cria l'enfant.

Hiashi marcha lentement et s'arrêta près du couple.

-J'espère que celle qui va venir ne sera pas aussi excitée, marmonna-t-il.

Naruto et Hinata le regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

Soudain, le bruit de pas vint à ses oreilles.

-Hikari, je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas courir dans les couloirs, cria Hiashi puis tout doucement : Sale môme !

-Je t'ai entendu, Jiji !

**FIN

* * *

**(1) Jiji: Papy ou Grand- père sans que se soit trop protocolaire

(2) Hikaru: Lumière (les Hyuga ont tendance à avoir des noms dérivés du mot Lumlière ou Soleil. Exemple Hinata ou Hizashi, le frère jumeau de Hiashi, font référence au Soleil)


End file.
